To Live Forever
by HeeroGrl195
Summary: An x-over with Highlander staring Jason. :::Slowly but surely a WIP:::


A/N: This is a Highlander X-Over, so just be forewarned with decapitation other lovelies in here. I guess you could say this is kind of bloody and gruesome, but I really don't think it's that bad. I didn't describe to much of it yet, but I *will* go back and do so later, if I choose to do so. 

This is only the first draft of the fic. I will more than likely go back and clean up, add, and change things until I feel it is worthy of being a final draft. So until then you can read this. One more thing, this will probably be slash in later chapters. Just be forewarned about that for now.

Disclaimer: I do not own PR, I'm just using them for the purposes of this fic. Do not sue me.

* * *

  
**To Live Forever**  
[Prologue]

Herculean clinks and wisps of deviously powerful swords, playing in the night, thundered throughout the once deserted alleyway with small yet mordant sparks of converging steel. Like a sensual ballet of soothing music and waves of gloriously flexible moves, worthy of any dancers appreciation, the sensual yet deadly play of maneuvers and hits were truly awe inspiring. Even to an untrained eye the beauty and skill used, though intriguing to watch but unusually strange to see in this day and age, was undoubtedly a memory and sight to be reckoned with.

The sheer magnitude of both offensive and defensive postures and physiques drew in a deep sense of mastery of the blade and willingness to drive deeply and completely into the fight. Both figures appeared to be in complete peace of body and mind to unconsciously bring forth more efficient expertise and plans for countermeasures and means of defeat. But what appears to be is not what it always is. Time seemed to still yet move incredible fast as the players of the game parried and defended themselves as if their very lives depended upon it. That fact couldn't be closer to the truth.

Through the nights shadow and deplete-light of the moon and stars, the two figured men slink'd around the other like predators stalking their prey with deadly eagerness. Eyes lit up in angst and savageness, seemingly to glow like demons from hell, as they glared at the other with despised and barely controlled hate. The force of their animosity was almost tangible; sizzling in the air between the two, burning through their veins, connecting and devouring them whole with the need to terminate and conquer the other as viciously and bloodily as humanly possible.

The magnificent bulge of well trimmed torsos and abdomens under stretched and wet cloth rippled in a warm breeze showing off ripped and slashed shirts, seeming to make the size and width of both men toweringly tall and muscular. Breaths came in fast, gurgling gasps letting the silent tremors of arousing pain grip their mutilated and broken bodies. Oozing crimson flecked down polished frames from deep and lucky cuts catching between sweaty, pulsing muscles and stinging their rapidly healing wounds.

Each figure held utterly different assaults against the other and it obviously showed in there postures as well as their bleeding and healing stomachs, faces, arms, and legs. Any place unprotected for any limited amount of time, or valiant lunges with the success of a strike was another hearty niche on the attackers' chance at winning. As the seconds continued in silence the venomance grew ten-fold, neither one seemingly to move above the other in defaults.

Blood and various other fluids decorated the ground below with little regard from both fighters as they continued to measure the other up with little attention playing to events around them as the fight continued on and strong. Hands clasped and unclasped upon sweaty hilts, feet danced upon the asphalt away and to the other in a taunting display, teeth gritted, sweat wiped away from brows as the fight ventured on hard and disturbing.

As if on cue, sweaty and well-muscled bodies lunged and crashed against each other with a thud, as their swords clustered together in a deliberate devise of trickery. A huge fist rolled out from seemingly now-where smashing painfully into a heaving chest with great precision; shattering a few ribs instantly with the quick and effective display. A growling hiss of pain and anger escaped already bloody lips, as a hand automatically maneuvered to guard and protect his broken body from further agony and hits.

"BASTARD!" He spit out, pulling away slightly to give himself time to heal and tug his sword free.

A condescending laugh escaped the tormenters' lips as he flicked his wrist nonchalantly untangling their swords in one swipe and inadvertently hitting the other with the broadside of his weapon in the process.

Shit! The newly bloodied man snarled to himself, trying to unsuccessfully stop the bleeding once again. Can't believe I fell for that...again...This is really getting old.

"Want to give up kid?" A cool English accent sifted through the air. "You have no chance at beating me. I've beaten tougher men than you with my bare hands, let alone a sword. Just give it up now and I'll make it quick. " The man growled out smirking, as he wiped the sweat and blood off his own pale face with the back of his unhampered hand. Quick but Painful. He laughed in his head as an after-thought letting his mind wonder to the dreams where the other guys blood flowed electrically through his fingers just slightly out of reach.

kid! Kid! KID! Oh that's it, no one and I mean no one calls me kid and gets away with it. Narrowing his brown eyes dangerously, the man glared as hard as he could at the man who challenged him earlier. Knew I should of moved on by now, but damn it, I finally have a family and friends here... With pain smothering each of his breaths and movements it was difficult to keep the all to true feelings from displaying upon his face, but he held firm. I won't let you take them away from me. I WON'T!!! Raising his sword in a challenging fashion, he pulled himself up as straight as possible and sauntered into a defensive yet offensive position. Legs spread slightly, left arm still hugging his chest a tad, right hand gripping his hilt tightly with a white grip, the guy licked his lips.

"Never." Brown hair and eyes danced with new energy as he exclaimed his obvious answer. You are going to die painfully for challenging and calling me kid you stupid bastard.

"Your deathw..." He was interrupted as a screeching alarm of some sort erupted around them. "What the hell is that?" The foreign man snarled in anger, looking about for the annoying object.

Brown eyes watched amusedly as his opponent gazed about stupidly looking for the creator of such a strange sound. I can't believe how dense this guy is. He just forgot about me and our fight. Just like that. Laughs struggled to escape his belly as his communicator boomed with a life of its own, gloriously helping him finish this useless fight once and for all. What an Idiot, more so than I thought, but at least this will finally be over. He was almost good enough to beat me...almost. Silent as ever he loomed closer, ready to pounce. Naa.

"Forget it. Let's just get this over with." The brown haired man rushed up to the distracted man neatly slashing his stomach open in one cool movement. The strike was perfectly flawless ripping the others intestines wide open to the warming air of the outside world, leaving the man with a slow death close behind.

Have to remind myself to thank whoever called me when I finish this. A smile graced handsome features.

Dark, surprised eyes glittered up to meet his in an unwavering movement. Sputtering on bloody words as they dripped from his mouth down his chin much faster than the words could be formed out loud, his eyes became glassy and dull as death's sweet grip hugged him. The red flow of life force rushed out of his body like a heaving waterfall as he dispassionately dropped to his knees in one giant heap of dieing flesh.

Looming over the fallen, sword raised with power and strength, while his body healed at a miraculous pace, he spoke words longed used and believed in 'the game'.

"There can be only one." With that he savagely severed the mans' head in one thick swish of his sword. The nauseous sound of metal biting flesh gave him chills as the skin ripped and tore in the slicing maneuver.

He watched blindly as the head rolled sickly on the ground with a knowing indifference; shuddering each time a bubbly *thwap* interrupted his thoughts. A louder, and heavier thud bristled in his ears, turning him away from the now open-eyed head in a still position at the far end of the alleyway, as the now chilling body descended to the floor for its final movement of its own. 

Minutes seemed to pass and yet he stood strong as the first stirrings of supernatural events occurred. A cloud of gray rose from the decapitated body as blue-like lightning fissured about hitting and battering against his body. As the full vice of a quickening entrapped him in it's tormenting grip, he was flung and ripped from within and out, screaming as lightning passed through his body, smashing him as well as everything around him like it was nothing. Burning with the delicious ecstasy of the power and almost unconscious with its tremendous pain throughout his nerves, Jason drowsily heard the same beeping from the persistent machine on his wrist....  
  


TBC...

* * *


End file.
